


【盾虫】酸酸甜甜的蒲公英(8K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 吃醋梗。小火是桃总演的那个小火。我不太熟，肯定OOC，设定年龄和小虫相同，18岁。这两个人感觉就是吵架吵不起来的类型，冲突产生后，互相自我检讨，然后互相道歉。哈，争吵是什么？能吃吗？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	【盾虫】酸酸甜甜的蒲公英(8K一发完)

*

复仇者基地里来了个男孩，留了个寸头，笑起来很可爱。他年轻活泼，聪明幽默反应又快，撇开有时候超级爱胡闹的个性之外，其实很讨人喜欢。他是神奇四侠当中的強尼史东。因为李德和苏去了欧洲度蜜月，班又不想和这个小屁孩单独相处三周时间，于是強尼就被李德扔给了托尼，并且希望美国队长和钢铁侠可以稍微管教这个不受控的孩子。

这有点困难，老实说。因为托尼和史蒂夫平常都有忙不完的事情，他们接纳了老友的托付，但只有在強尼第一天搬进基地时，有时间在餐桌上正式向复仇者们介绍这个孩子以外，其余的时候，大家都投入了平时该做的工作，并没有人真的有多余的空闲能够管教他。

正巧，此时彼得的大学生活进入了寒假阶段，他顺理成章进到基地和大家学习，于是，他碰见了強尼，那个正在用手掌冒出的火焰煮炖饭的男孩。

“呃？嗨？”  
“嗨，小蜘蛛。”  
彼得歪着脑袋：“你知道我？”  
“当然知道，”強尼耸耸肩，“我在大家没空理我的时候，偷看了史塔克先生的计算机，所以我知道了复仇者所有的秘密。”  
“你……”彼得迟疑地说，“你认真的吗？这是不对的。”  
“当然不是认真的，”強尼笑了一下，做了一个鬼脸，“我逛遍了基地所有的地方，看见彼得帕克的房门没关，然后里面有很多，不知名的蜘蛛网……再然后呢，我看见你抱着这个。”  
強尼指了指彼得抱在怀里的课本，书封上正签了他的大名。  
“哦，”彼得摸摸鼻子，自顾说道，“也许我不应该把房间当成蜘蛛丝的实验基地？”  
“没事，我也常常在睡梦中烧坏了我的床铺，正常发挥。”  
彼得被逗笑了，完全能体会：“你知道的，有时候血清会让你全身发痒，好像不干点什么就不舒服。所以我喜欢到处喷丝，喜欢在天花板上面走路跑步，不过到处喷丝这个举动被史塔克先生严厉制止了，所以……我也只能在自己房间干这种事情……”  
強尼非常理解地点点头：“我懂，非常明白，我有时候就是想要烧点什么，让自己身上冒出火来释放一下压力，一天不做个几次确实会很难受的。”  
“哇哦，你真的懂啊！”

两名孩子一见如故，在厨房里闲聊起来，直到两人闻见焦味后，強尼反应过来才赶紧把手上的火熄灭，而火红的铁锅里面是一整片焦黑的炖饭。彼得笑了出来：“看来你不太会使用你的能力煮饭？”  
“你应该说你不该在我煮饭的时候跟我聊天。”  
“Okay，我的错。”彼得耸耸肩，“我可以用今天的晚餐弥补这个，培根意大利面，怎么样？”  
“太好了，我爱培根！”  
“好极了，我们都爱培根！”

*

年轻的孩子很容易成为朋友，或者说他们很容易因为兴趣或是个性而成为亲密的朋友。因为彼此之间没有利益没有遮掩，只有一颗纯正的心，和调皮捣蛋过后一起被骂的同伴之情。

彼得和強尼几乎天天黏在一起，他们一起看卡通漫画，拼乐高打篮球，一起恶作剧或是出任务，他们就像亲密无间的好伙伴，待在基地的时间有多长，就有多长时间黏在彼此周围。

強尼也是第一个，能和彼得分享所谓的大学生英雄所承受的课业压力，还有众人对他的期望和束缚，这些很令人崩溃，但没办法，谁叫他们年纪小。重要的任务总是不会第一时间被通知，害怕年轻的孩子受到伤害或是其他忧虑而被保护，总是会让強尼或者彼得感到挫折，谁不希望受到重视？尤其在他们这种年纪，最需要肯定和支持。虽然没有人不重视他们，但能够被相信多一点，就多那么一点，会让这些还在成长的孩子更有自信的。

“对！！！”強尼坐在屋顶上大喊出声，“这他妈太对了！”  
彼得被他的叫声惹笑了，拿着饮料和他干杯：“快跟我说说你学校有没有很讨厌的人，总是欺负你挖苦你的那个家伙？而你明明可以一拳把他打趴在地，但你不能，因为大家会觉得你有问题，在得到力量之前我们不会这么做，当然现在也不能了。”  
“我明白，完全明白。”強尼点头如捣蒜，“天啊，咱们应该早点认识的，或许我能说服苏让我转去你的学校，咱们在学校就有伴了，你觉得呢？”  
“这很好，”彼得晃了晃悬空的布鞋，“虽然丽姿和奈德都是我的好朋友，但他们不明白做一名匿名英雄的感受，而且这个英雄还没到能喝酒的年龄之前，都不算是真的英雄……”  
強尼眨眨眼：“你会这么想？我以为……嗯，史塔克先生和队长并不会这么的为你操心。”  
“所有的复仇者都会为我操心的。”彼得笑了一下，“大家都很愿意花时间指导我，只是……你知道的，还没认识这些英雄之前我是在街头上自己混的，所有的状况都能独自撑过来，我只希望能让大家更放心一点，能分到单独的任务，而不是永远和前辈们分享任务……？”  
彼得说到一半揉了揉脸，有些内疚地说：“啊，大家对我很好的，我只是发发牢骚，没别的意思。”  
強尼点点头，充满理解地喝光了杯子的饮料：“明天我能和你一起去巡逻吗？纽约的好邻居。”  
“嗯？”彼得疑惑地问，“你确定？当然，我当然愿意和你一起，不过巡逻纽约市区并不怎么有趣，因为大多数的时间你都在拯救交通或是小猫小狗，偶尔会遇见色情狂和饿肚子的流浪汉，啊，或许我能够介绍面包店的小姑娘给你认识，她很可爱呢，常常给我烤饼干。”  
“好啊，如果她想要我也可以当场表演烤饼干给她看。”  
“不，别这样干，那个孩子只有十岁呢。”  
“老天，还真是个小姑娘啊，哈！”

这是史蒂夫第三十八次，看见彼得和強尼两个人坐在公共区域的阳台上谈天说地，而现在的时间是凌晨一点。虽然彼得正在放寒假，但他不应该这么晚时间还不睡觉，尤其，在強尼搬进基地后，彼得几乎忘了自己平常会在晚上十一点准时进到史蒂夫的房间，缠着他或是亲吻他。史蒂夫不是一个容易吃醋的人，他也从来没想干涉彼得的交友状况，不过当他的男孩的热情全部都转移到另一个人身上，那可还真有点让人觉得……受到了冷落？

彼得没有兄弟姊妹，強尼大概是唯一一个和他相同年轻又拥有特殊能力的英雄了，他们的身后都有长辈的约束和关怀，或许同病相怜比较能够解释这两人为何一见如故。这些原因史蒂夫都知道的，他只是叹口气，走到公共厨房倒了一杯水，喝完它之后进到健身房，开始捶打第十一个沙包。

“晚安，队长。”  
“晚安，贾维斯。”史蒂夫走进实验室内，直接靠近角落的沙发，坐了下去，“托尼，我不会吵你的，只是打发时间。”  
“是啊，你最近闲得发慌，怎么？我给你建的画室你都当摆设啦？”托尼没好气地说，“难道全基地只有我这里适合给你画画吗？”  
“大概是因为你这里很吵吧。”金发青年取起本子，翻了几页，“越吵的地方我越能专注。”

托尼捣鼓了几下手边的玩意，没一会，看了史蒂夫的后脑袋一眼，简直就像一只被主人抛弃的大型金毛犬。唉唉，真麻烦，托尼在屏幕里下达指令，直接调出了彼得和強尼正在公用客厅里玩电动的录像。他撑着脸颊，倒退了画面纪录，发现这两个小屁孩居然玩了四个多小时，都快要接近午夜的时间还不休息。好吧好吧，看来我们的好队长遇到了状况，身为复仇者唯二的领导人，当然有义务要协助一下这个只有谈过一次恋爱的青年。

托尼关掉了音响正在播放的摇滚乐，从茶水间倒了两杯苏打。他将一杯递给了史蒂夫，那人说了声谢谢，继续埋头在素描本上。

“你很不开心。”  
“什么？”  
“Well，关于強尼和彼得整天黏在一起。”托尼直接了当地说，附带一张欠扁得要死的表情，“而重点那孩子还长得跟你有点像。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“拜托，史蒂夫，别在我面前假装，除了娜塔莎以外没有人能在我面前隐藏情绪，尤其是你这种不擅长伪装的人。”托尼翻白眼，敲了敲桌上的扳手，“再说，你这几天打坏了健身房里几个沙袋？我告诉你，二十四个！你有什么不爽也不必拿沙袋出气好吗？它们是无辜的。”  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫被说得有点尴尬，辩解道，“你說彼得……我，我不知道。彼得是个好孩子，当然強尼也是，他们在一起有很多话可以聊，而我认为介入彼得的社交不是件妥当的事情。”  
“是啊是啊，你就继续自欺欺人吧。还有你别老一口一个叫什么孩子呢？扣掉你睡在海里的七十年，你也不过30不到，少装老人了，我就讨厌你这一点。”  
“老成并不是我的错。”  
托尼将眼神回到了屏幕，缓缓说道：“以过来人的立场劝你几句，看好你自己的东西，如果你不想要他变成别人的。”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫纠正道，“彼得不是任何人的附属品，你不该这么说话。”  
“好吧，那就看好你的男孩，如果你不想要他变成其他人的男孩？”托尼眨眨眼，“这样说有让你好过一点吗？士兵。”  
史蒂夫叹气，放下了手里的纸笔，随即他抬头望着托尼，诚心问道：“托尼，你是如何和波兹小姐在一起这么长的时间？我知道你们时常争执，也曾分开过，但你们依然是这么的恩爱。”  
“Well，我想想……”托尼被这个问题惹得认真起来，抬起扳手搓了搓胡子，“大概是……理解。”小胡子勾勾嘴角，笑得有点儿幸福：“如大家所看见的，佩珀很理解我，于是我如何嘴贱讨人厌她都能听出我话语之间最想掩饰的意思，她当然会生气，也会抱怨，但她明白这是我，她也足够理解我所有的作为，更会顺着我的话继续和我交谈。这很困难，我们也不是一下子就走到了这种程度，所以，你可是有很长的时间得走啊，罗杰斯。”  
“你知道，托尼，”史蒂夫笑了，“我会来你这里打发时间，是因为我以为你是最不可能会注意到我的状况的人，又或者说，我以为你是最不可能会想要开导我的那一个。”  
“我被你冒犯了，”小胡子不满地说，“你不想我开导你，那你就不应该问我问题。”  
“我以为你会用史塔克的嘲讽说一些，比如花花公子并不明白凡夫俗子的感情世界之类的话。”金发青年嘲笑道，“怎么知道你如此认真地回答了我。”  
“我恨你罗杰斯，下回你就算是泡在醋坛子里面淹死了我也不会再放你进我的实验室。”  
史蒂夫抬起手摆出投降姿势，笑道：“我说笑的，这是玩笑，我必须再补一句，谢谢你，托尼，很高兴你愿意和我分享你的经验。”  
“这还差不多。”托尼双手抱胸，还算满意，“怎么，你今天还打算继续坐在我的实验室里，直到那两个孩子睡着在客厅吗？”  
“也许，我应该和彼得谈谈。”  
托尼点头：“你是应该，然后让你的男孩晚上十二点别再让我看见他们还在客厅里玩电动，从明天开始我会让贾维斯控管公共区域的用电时间，准时断电，别说我没帮你。”  
“谢谢你，托尼，非常感谢你的帮助。”

托尼摆摆手，并不太习惯对方这么的客气。史蒂夫收拾素描本和笔，随即站起身来，和托尼和贾维斯道晚安，便离开了实验室。

*

当史蒂夫走到了公用客厅，彼得和強尼已经睡倒在沙发上。他关掉了电视和电动，弯身一把抱起彼得，随后再伸手将強尼摇醒。史蒂夫看着強尼迷糊地走回房间，他才抱着彼得踏进电梯里面，按下自己的房间楼层。

看着彼得的睡颜，史蒂夫考虑了一会，还是决定谈谈什么的过几天再说吧，因为和一个青少年吃醋实在太不像他了，况且嫉妒是很丑陋的恶习，他的母亲如果在天上得知，肯定会好好地数落他的。

金发青年将彼得抱回他的房间，仔细地替他盖上棉被，随后便回到自己的卧室。好吧，因为这几天彼得都没有主动去史蒂夫的房间，于是史蒂夫也刻意地维持了这个选择——还说没有生闷气呢？你骗不了自己的，罗杰斯——托尼的声音突然围绕在史蒂夫的耳边，他叹气，更感到这样的自己很糟糕。青年郁闷地走回房间，洗漱过后打算不再想这件事情，躺在床上便闭上眼睛。

半夜时，史蒂夫是被爬进被窝，钻进他怀里的小东西蹭醒的。他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，看见彼得气鼓鼓地望着他，张着嘴正在啃咬他的下巴。这并不痛，反而有点湿漉漉的，很痒。

“嘿，你怎么来了？”  
彼得没理他，自顾地咬他，施点力气在他的下巴处留下了牙印。史蒂夫终于感到有点疼了，他嘶了一声，揉了揉被咬疼的地方。  
“你怎么了？彼得。”  
“我的蜘蛛感应告诉我，是你把我抱回房间的。”  
史蒂夫笑了：“它是对的，这是个方便的能力。”  
“啊——你为什么要把我抱回自己的房间？史蒂夫，”男孩闷闷地问，“我好久没有来找你了，你也是！你都没感觉吗？”  
“Well，我很高兴你记得我们好久没有单独相处了。”  
“明明是你自己，”彼得气呼呼地说，“你跟史塔克先生，几乎都黏在一起，讨论任务或是公事，他帮你设计战服维修盾牌，每次都要好長的时间，但你现在连睡前都要泡在他那里好久好久！”  
“什么？”史蒂夫愣了一下，“等等，你……你是在吃托尼的醋吗？”  
“我没有！”男孩否认，有些慌张地解释，“我只是……我不知道，因为这阵子我都遇不到你，然后贾维斯说你都在史塔克先生的实验室，你们可能在谈论任务，我不敢打扰这个……”  
“你可以来问我，为什么不这么做？”  
“你还敢说！”彼得爬起身子，憋着一张脸，“这几天你带上了素描本！你在史塔克先生的实验室里画素描！然后每天起床看见你们又在开会忙碌什么的，根本没有我打扰的余地。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，突然想不起来是不是因为強尼来到基地后，他因为时常找不到彼得，便闷着头去找托尼打发时间，然后他的男孩以为他和托尼正在忙碌，或是没有忙碌，反而正在做一些以前会跟他一起做的事情，比如素描。于是彼得花了更多时间和強尼泡在一起——好吧，这是莫名其妙又超级愚蠢的互相吃醋。

史蒂夫突然觉得自己和彼得傻透了，忍不住笑了出来。彼得看见自己的男朋友不安慰他也罢，竟然还笑得这么开心？他真是气死了，双手伸长，喷出蜘蛛丝蹬到了天花板上。

“你慢慢笑吧，我再也不理你了，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”  
男孩喷出白丝准备荡出窗外，怎么知道四肢才刚离开天花板，史蒂夫便抓起床边的盾牌，抛掷而去截断了白丝，男孩身子登时失去支撑，坠了下去。

“唔啊！”  
史蒂夫眼捷手快地把他的男孩抱进臂弯里。  
“你怎么脾气这么暴躁？”青年装作严肃，“我都还没说完话你就急着要走。”  
“我说完了呀，你在笑！”彼得气鼓鼓地说，“我很认真地说完了！你……”  
这话还说到一半就被史蒂夫堵住了嘴。彼得挥舞双手踢着腿想挣扎，不过没一会终究抵不过思念，忍不住紧紧攀住了史蒂夫，他张嘴含住对方伸过来的舌头，吮着他，轻轻舔咬他。

“我想你，史蒂夫……唔，别老是和史塔克先生凑在一起，我不喜欢，我……”  
史蒂夫将人压进来床铺里，不断吻着他：“托尼是我的好朋友，我没想过你会在意这个。”  
“我知道你们没什么，但就是……你和史塔克先生的交情，两人的默契，又或是你们相处的时候，有好多我没看过的表情……”  
“那都是被激怒和无奈以及怀疑人生的表情，没有什么值得你在乎的。”  
“可是，你们有很多话题可以聊，公事，私事，各种事你们都能互相分享，你们的人生经历永远是我比不上的。”  
“好吧，或许哪天你该听听我和托尼是怎么挖苦和嘲讽对方的谈话，相信听过之后你除了叫我们闭嘴之外，不会有其他的想法了。”

彼得终于被逗笑了，他紧紧抱着史蒂夫，舔着方才被他咬出牙印的下颚。两手缓慢地伸进了他的T恤里面，来回抚摸他健壮的肌肉。

“那你呢？彼得帕克。”  
“嗯？什么？”

彼得还没反应过来便被史蒂夫剥下了下身的遮蔽，一个施力将他整个人翻身趴在床铺上。金发青年从身后压了上去，高高支起的性器隔着棉裤磨蹭彼得的臀缝。男孩忍不住细细呻吟，更挺起摆动腰际让自己抵着他的阴茎，像在邀请他。

史蒂夫吻着他细致的耳根，在他的后颈处留下吻痕，一路温柔地舔吻他，由肩膀，背脊，后腰处，一直到臀缝……微弱的呼吸全洒在男孩的肌肤上，他兴奋地感到心跳飞快，全身上下都热了起来。

直到史蒂夫捧着他的臀部，轻轻扳开，嘴唇和舌头舔进了彼得最敏感最羞耻的地方。强烈的快感使他喊了出来，挣扎了两下立刻被身后的青年用力压制，赧然想逃却又张开腿跟顺从的模样很可爱。

彼得的身上很香，充满了沐浴乳的清新香气，这让史蒂夫更加肆无忌惮地舔弄他，没忽略任何一处皱折。彼得耳根涨红，无意识地挺起臀部，追逐青年柔软的舌头。史蒂夫吻了好一阵子，突然更用力地打开他的臀部，没一会舌头便钻了进去，一下一下的插弄让彼得的呻吟越发拔高，而前端那可怜兮兮的阴茎，兴奋地淌出了一丝一丝的前液，湿答答得弄脏了史蒂夫的床单。

“老天……上帝，好棒……多一点，求你……”  
彼得头晕脑胀地欢喊，双腿正在发抖，他的身体里燃起了火焰，正在熊熊燃烧。而后穴麻痒又饥渴的欲望需要缓解，他需要史蒂夫的老二，贯穿他，填满他……  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……快点，进来，就是进来……”

史蒂夫爬起身子，扯下自己的裤子，他握住自己的那根又烫又热的阴茎，抵住男孩那张贪吃的小嘴，缓缓地，插进了一部分。

“哦天，这太棒了，快点……塞进来，拜托，更多……”  
过于缓慢的节奏像是折磨，彼得早已抛开了矜持，不停地在史蒂夫身底下扭动臀部，期望能得到更多史蒂夫的老二。而身后的金发青年蹙着眉毛正在享受男孩紧致的吞食与包覆。他没有满足他，更停止了插入的动作。

“喜欢这个吗？”  
“喜欢，你能快一点的话我更喜欢……”

史蒂夫调整了呼吸，缓缓弯下腰，将男孩笼罩在他的怀抱里。他舔着彼得的耳根，再次轻声说：“彼得，我不喜欢你和強尼史东在一起打电动，或是巡逻纽约市区。”  
彼得睁大眼睛：“什么？”  
“你知道，我母亲指导我不能成为一个容易忌妒的人，我没办到，但我能成为一个诚实不遮掩的史蒂夫罗杰斯。所以，答应我彼得，别和強尼整天泡在一起。”

強尼是彼得很难得结交的好朋友，他们有太多共通点，光是年少英雄的身分就足以让他们成为彼此的陪伴者。这让彼得有点犹豫，张着嘴支支吾吾说不出口。史蒂夫没有继续逼问，只是使坏地把自己抽了出来，只剩下顶端的部分还埋在里面。

饥渴的身体失去了它渴望的东西，彼得浑身难受，摇头阻止道：“不，史，史蒂夫……”  
“你知道我想听见什么。”史蒂夫温柔地吻着男孩的背，像在祈求，“你知道。”

彼得的下身满是空虚，登时委屈地想哭。他的眼眶堆积了水光，把脸埋进了枕头里。

“我答应你……我不会再和強尼这么要好了，别这样史蒂夫……我难受。”

这确实是史蒂夫想听见的，但他没想到彼得答应后，反而让他涌现了庞大的内疚感，史蒂夫急着将彼得翻了过来，抹去他脸上的眼泪。他抬起男孩的腿跟，伏下身子把自己完全地插了进去。突如其来被撑开，疼得彼得仰起了脖子，但他依然和史蒂夫同样因为满足而长叹口气。他们尽情地接吻，像是饥渴了好久，不断吞食对方嘴里的东西。

不一会，剧烈的抽送和顶弄紧接而来，过多的快感立刻将彼得撞得丢失了魂，他紧紧地抱着史蒂夫，呻吟及乞求。他张开腿跟把自己缠在青年的身上，渴望他更用力，更粗暴。他在过程中不断叨念史蒂夫的名字，带着哭腔说自己很想念他。史蒂夫只是用更激烈的活塞来满足他，把男孩插得除了叫床之外再也说不出一句完整话。

史蒂夫有点失控，他的内心深处和大家相同，不希望任何人太过靠近他的男孩，霸占他亲近他。不，彼得只能是他的，只能是史蒂夫罗杰斯一个人的。青年一边这么想，一边粗暴得将男孩抱了起来。突然间身子腾空吓得男孩只能攀着史蒂夫的脖子。任凭对方把他压在墙上，扳开他的双腿，一下一下地干着他。彼得爽得失神，力气都被抽干了，只能乖乖地挂在史蒂夫身上，任由他进出自己的身体。

“想射吗？”  
“是……你会给我吗……”  
“当然，求我。”  
“我求你，拜托，史蒂夫……唔啊……”

当彼得射出来的瞬间差点因为快感的冲击而晕了过去。史蒂夫在他射精的同时更用力地掐住他的腰，不断把彼得钉在自己的阴茎上，这样的人动作顺利地延长了彼得的高潮，他哭着说不要，却又爽得浑身发抖嘴角流出唾液。而青年在剧烈收缩的肠道刺激，一股脑地射进了彼得的身体里。

*

“好痛……”

史蒂夫正在给彼得擦药。他的背脊因为方才太过激烈的性爱，被压在墙壁上时磨破了皮。青年有些愧疚，细心地处理伤口后把人抱在怀里。

“我很抱歉，我有点失控了。”  
“没什么，只是破皮而已，明天你就看不到痕迹啦。”

史蒂夫温柔地吻着彼得，两个人又滚成了一团。男孩紧紧勾住他的脖子，热情地回应他的吻。不一会，史蒂夫把脸埋进了彼得的颈窝，蹭了几下有点像是在撒娇。彼得被他的短发磨得发痒，忍不住吻了几下那头闪亮亮的金毛。

“刚刚那些话我是认真的，彼得。”史蒂夫突然说，“关于我有点产生嫉妒的那件事，不过别担心，你依然可以和強尼在一块，想做什么都可以。”  
彼得眨眨眼：“真的吗？”  
“是，我想是的。”史蒂夫笑了一下，“虽然被冷落的感觉有点不太好，但我能和你保证，以后除了公事之外我不会在泡在托尼的实验室里，你认为呢？”  
“我……我的那些抱怨也是发牢骚而已，”彼得内疚地说，“你当然能待在史塔克先生的实验室，和他聊天或是互相挖苦什么的，这是你的自由。”  
“好的，看来我们达成了一些共识？”  
彼得笑瞇瞇地说：“我同意呢。”  
史蒂夫翻个身子，将男孩抱紧怀里，一只手温柔地梳理他凌乱的头发：“你能去做任何你想做的，彼得，但不管你在忙什么，每一天的结尾都必须留给我。你得睡在我身边，和我说说话，分享你初识结交的朋友或是一天当中遇到的好玩事，再给我一个吻，告诉我你爱我。”  
“我答应你。”彼得弯起眼睛，温暖地像是颗小太阳，“你也是，史蒂夫，如果你在忙，我不会打扰你，但忙完过后，你要走过来给我一个拥抱，我愿意倾听任何你的疲倦和牢骚，只要你愿意告诉我。”  
“当然，我也答应你。”

彩蛋：

  
当托尼得知彼得因为他和史蒂夫相处的时间太多而吃醋时，忍不住在他们两个面前做出了呕吐的动作。他翻白眼道：“不要发挥你如此优秀的想象力，孩子，饶过我拜托。”

  
至于強尼，他被托尼严厉警告不准太过靠近彼得，否则会有人不开心。虽然事后彼得安慰他，说没关系的，史蒂夫很好，不会生气。不过強尼很害怕哪天他会被掌心炮以及盾牌砸得神志不清，于是三周过后，他便乖乖地回家了。不过他确实很喜欢彼得，两个人依然常常相约一起巡逻纽约市区，至于美国队长到底会不会生气，那就是彼得要去担心的事了。

END.


End file.
